


To Share A Hearth

by Katherine



Category: The Clan of the Cave Bear - Jean M. Auel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Goov had said to the other men speculating about Ayla's pregnancy that he would not take Ayla as a second mate, that he was considering Ovra.Goov reconsiders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "But Ovra wants a baby of her own. It would be difficult for her to share a hearth with a woman and a new baby." — Goov in _The Clan of the Cave Bear_ , chapter 19.

Goov had said to the other men speculating about Ayla's pregnancy that he would not take Ayla as a second mate, that he was considering Ovra. It was reasonable to be seen to take the feelings of one's mate into account, some of the time, without being weak.

Yet Goov had been guessing, then, and was flexible enough to reconsider after a conversation at his own hearth. Ovra had looked up at him, her answer sure in the flickering of light from the fire.

Now, in talking to Brun alone, Goov had to express the idea himself; he need not mention his mate. "If the leader," Goov began, then found he had his hands stiffly positioned in-between each gesture. He had meant to say _If the leader wishes_ or _If the leader orders,_ but concluded differently. "If the leader permits, I will take Ayla as mate."

He wanted her. She had high status of her own as medicine woman in training. With that and her being raised as a child of the Mog-ur's hearth, she would not shy away from Goov for his own status as acolyte. She was a friend to his mate. And there would be, at last, a child of Goov's hearth.


End file.
